


Interspecies

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Shadow is an half-alien there HAVE TO be some anatomical and physiological differences, Smut, Sonadow - Freeform, and lets not forget high dosages of hypothetical extraterrestrial anatomy to be expected, luckily for Shadow Sonic is more intrigued than weirded out, so yeah welcome to the weird side of fan-fiction...or the internet in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: Where Sonic sets out on the mission to figure out why his and Shadow's sex life is so one-sided and gets an answer that is more peculiar than he anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

With a loud cry of his lover's name escaping his lips, Sonic threw his head backwards and arched his back, the cold surface of the kitchen counter he was lying on cooling his heated body as it spasmed under the impact of his climax.

Letting his body sink once more onto the solid stone desk underneath him, Sonic took a shuddering breath, hoping the small amount of air would be enough to untangle the mess—usually referred to as thoughts—in his brain so to be able to think coherently once more.

Which it was not and so he took another.

"Chaos...I'm _spent_ ," the hero muttered after few more breaths, his heart rate and breathing returning to acceptable levels—though his breathing was still little labored even as he spoke.

"How on Mobius do you keep doing that?" he asked, pressing himself up on his elbows so he could look at his ebony lover, whose head was still in between his spread blue legs.

"I'm ultimate in  _ all the ways _ , Sonic," Shadow responded with a smirk, tan lips briefly pressing themselves against the inner side of the cobalt speedster's left thigh, the action sending a pleasant shiver up the hero's spine.

"That means even in—" The agent started to rise from his half-kneeling position between the blue legs. "—bringing you—" He started to lean over the spread from of his partner, who in response started to lower himself back onto the counter. "—to ecstasy," Shadow finished when they were at the same eye-level, capturing Sonic's lips with his own once again.

Sonic immediately wrapped one of his arms around the agent's neck, bringing himself closer as their lips melded together—while, at the same time, inconspicuously moving his other hand lower and lower to—

And suddenly he found himself with this same exact arm above his head and tan lips off his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked calmly, the agent's dark gloved hand keeping his own peach, bare one next to his blue head—very far from where Sonic had tried it to get.

"I was thinking that you taking such a  _ nice  _ care of me deserved a reward," Sonic explained, bucking his hips up in an attempt to achieve what he couldn't with his hand, but gaining almost no friction because of the difficult manner in which his lower half was partly hanging off the counter.

But despite this Shadow _still_ took a slightly sharper intake of breath.

"I believe you said you're exhausted."

"I caught a second breath," Sonic replied with a grin, bringing up his right leg to caress his lover's left side while both of his hands were unable to do so. "So, if you want me to—"

"Take a rest. I don't want you to crash on me," Shadow cut in before the hero could finish, grabbing the other by the hips and then pulling the slightly surprised speedster off the counter; Sonic still wasn't used to how easily Shadow could move him around thanks to his abnormal strength. "Also, I'm sure you'd like a shower right now as well. I'll finish the lunch while you take it."

"I don't really want to rest or have a shower right now," Sonic argued, from behind wrapping his arms around Shadow, who had already moved to the other side of the kitchen, clearly planning to finish cutting the vegetables—which he himself originally had intended to do before Shadow suddenly came to the kitchen and turned him into a moaning wreck atop the kitchen counter. "I'd rather continue the fun~"

The hero started to slid his hands down the other's stomach, over the waistline and—

Shadow sighed. "Get that shower, Sonic," he said, already removing the wandering peach hands from around his waist—and once that was done, taking a knife to finish the other's unfinished task. "The meat will be done in few minutes anyway."

This time it was Sonic's turn to sigh. " _ Fine, _ " he muttered, his tone alone saying he was nowhere close to being enthusiastic about the idea—more like on the border between disappointment and mild ire.

But even though Sonic was sure, Shadow had to know why that was, the agent did not comment on it.

Sighing, Sonic exited the kitchen and made his way over to the bathroom. Once there, he quickly took off his socks and hopped into the shower, immediately turning the faucet to the wanted temperature.

He started to scrub his sweat-damped fur, his body carrying out the task automatically while his mind went wandering, trying to figure out the enigma that was his ebony lover.

It had been almost six months since they got together—and two months since they began being  _ intimate _ ; but even though neither of them was particularly hesitant about getting sexual, they still hadn't moved past the so called 'third base'.

Well, they hadn't even moved  _ fully  _ onto the third base—as so far he was the only one that actually received pleasure.

But it wasn't because he would be unwilling to return the favor to Shadow, he would gladly do so—but first Shadow had to give him a _chance_ to do that!

The issue was still baffling Sonic; Shadow clearly had no problem with getting sexual—it was actually the agent who initiated this kind of interaction most of the time; however, anytime he tried or verbally offered to please the agent back, Shadow would always find some kind of excuse why they shouldn't do that.

Like today.

To be honest, he was already tired of this behavior—but even though he had already asked— _ multiple  _ times—why Shadow didn't want to be pleased, he only received the usual excuses of 'I'm tired' kind and he still didn't have even the slightest idea what was Shadow's problem!

Hell, he hadn't even seen Shadow truly _aroused_ so far—and they had been sexually active for almost two _freaking_ months now!

_ This cannot go on,  _ Sonic decided. They were a couple; they should be honest with each other.

Shadow was telling him today...whether he wanted it or not.

O-o-O-o-O

"Alright, Shads, it's the time for you to finally spill the beans!" Sonic announced, slamming his hands onto the kitchen counter to give emphasis to his words.

A raised brow was his only response.

"Our sex life, Shads. It takes two to tango and currently I am the only one dancing," the hero replied, watching as the other's neutral expression morphed into a frown. "So what's the problem? And 'I'm tired from work,' or 'The dinner is going to burn like this,' are not acceptable options," he finished, the hero looking intently at the other hedgehog. Shadow stared at him for a long time, the ebony agent clearly realizing the time of running away was over.

Then Shadow sighed and, as he sat the first food-filled plate down on the already set table, he answered simply, "...It's complicated."

"We've got all day," Sonic replied, watching as Shadow placed even the second plate on the table, the agent letting out another sigh while doing so.

"...It's  _ really  _ complicated."

Sonic cocked his head as he sat down at the table, the ebony agent taking the opposite seat. "Is this a size issue? You know, I won't laugh at you just because of having a tiny—"

"Size is not the issue," Shadow cut in before the other could finish, his tone very much resembling a hiss of a vexed snake—he wouldn't make an issue out of such a trivial matter.

"Some painful condition?"

"No."

"Are you secretly a girl?" the hero guessed and this time a bit more exasperated 'No', accompanied by a shake of a head was his answer.

"Then what is? An embarrassing tattoo?" Another shake of a head and Sonic threw his arms into the air in a sign of defeat. "I'm kinda running out of ideas here, Shads, just tell me what it is!"

Sighing, Shadow leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. The agent took a deep breath and started to explain, "As you already know I was not born but made—Professor Gerald selected specific genes from both of my genetic donors and then modified the DNA so it would—"

"But what _that_ has to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to it," the ebony agent hissed, irked that he had to explain his ' _ condition _ ' and that Sonic was interrupting him at the same time. Luckily, it seemed that the hero understood that he should keep silent if he wanted his answers, so he didn't interrupt him more. "As I was saying—I am technically a hybrid of a hedgehog and an alien. Professor Gerald had wanted me to resemble a male hedgehog in all ways so while he build my DNA he made sure to carefully select genes from Black Doom's DNA and the hedgehog DNA that would allow this to happen.

However, this kind of selection was not possible with my sex chromosomes; therefore Professor made only simple adjustments on my X chromosome—which came from the female hedgehog genetic donor—while leaving my Y chromosome that was provided by Black Doom unchanged as at the time he did not realize there could be some significant differences between a male alien reproductive system and a Mobian one."

Even with the little that Sonic knew about genetics, he could guess what was Shadow telling him—though he still decided to ask just to be sure. "Wait a minute, are you telling me you've got...alien  _ parts _ ?"

A nod was his only answer. Sonic blinked slowly, unsure how to deal with and feel about this new information; he was surprised and unsettled for the most part...and maybe intrigued a bit—after all, it's not everyday you find out such a thing about your partner.

The cobalt hero took a moment to mull this new information over in his head, wondering if he was supposed to feel weirded out by it; it was truly extraordinary situation...

...but he already had to dealt with a bunch of bizarre and unusual things in his short life...

"...I want to see it," he announced in the end, his curiosity and desire to learn more winning over any other emotions he felt at the moment.

Though this exact desire almost caused Shadow to choke on the sip of drink the agent had taken while he'd mulled over his stance to this odd situation. The obsidian warrior hit his chest to remove the water from his respiratory system, a hoarse "You want to  _ what _ ?!" leaving him just a moment later.

"See it. I'm curious," Sonic repeated, unable to fight the amused grin that threatened to appear on his face due to the other's hilariously shocked expression.

Shadow stared at him for a long time, clearly expecting him to say he was just joking any second now; but when that didn't happen, the agent shook his head and took another sip of his water. "It's not something you'd like to see."

"Hey, let me decide that!" Sonic replied quickly, reluctant to let his lover escape again—his curiosity wasn't sated yet.

Shadow sighed as he sat the glass on the table. "You'll be weirded out beyond belief."

"I've seen lot of weird stuff in my life, Shads. I think alien genitalia won't be that surprising," Sonic replied, for a brief moment wondering if any stranger statement had ever left his mouth. However, he quickly dismissed the thought and instead focused on the present moment, at a clearly reluctant Shadow, the hero wanting to silently prove his determination about this matter, watching as the agent's unwillingness to fulfill his request slowly changed to a resignation of having to reveal himself; Shadow clearly realized he'd keep pestering him until he showed him.

Breaking the eye-contact, Shadow let out a heavy sigh. "Let's eat first, then I'll show you." Then the agent took his fork and knife and began eating, Sonic following suit immediately as the sooner they finished, the sooner he would get his answer.

O-o-O-o-O

They moved into the bedroom—which Shadow had pointed out was better suited than a kitchen for a talk of this kind—sooner than Shadow would have liked, the agent still very anxious about showing _that_ part of his body to his partner; he truly believed this reveal could heavily damage Sonic's view of him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Shadow turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Putting his hands onto the bed and next to his legs, he looked at the still standing speedster, his black gloved hands digging a bit into the mattress underneath them. "Are you _absolutely_ sure you want to see it?"

With a swift skip, Sonic leapt over to the agent, flopping down beside the other hedgehog, a wide smile—which Shadow guessed was meant as some kind of reassurance that there was nothing to worry about—plastered on his face. "Of course, I do!"

However, when the hero noticed the smile didn't have the desired effect on the clearly anxious hedgehog, he instead laid his hand over Shadow's, adding, "I won't think different of you because of this if that's what you're worried about."

Shadow stared at him for a long time, crimson orbs full of uncertainty.

And Sonic stared back, his own green eyes filled with nothing else but warmth and eagerness; and for a brief moment even a surprise when he realized that this was actually the very first time he saw his lover nervous—but before he could give more thought to this particular train of thoughts Shadow had already hung his head again and was drawing his hand from underneath his own.

Sonic felt that he should reach for the other's hand again—to give physical reassurance to his partner—but he suppressed this urge and instead let the ebony agent move the hand to his lower abdomen, the agent positioning his index and middle finger over the two pressure points that if pressed correctly would make his privates leave their protective sheath.

"We'll see what you say after this," Shadow murmured, mentally bracing himself for his partner's reaction.

And then he pressed the pressure points.

And Sonic blinked in surprise. Because Shadow Junior looked...relatively normal.

He tilted his head, trying to figure out whether there was something he wasn't seeing or if Shadow had exaggerated the situation a bit. At a second glance he could see that the shape was a bit off and there were two long thin and curvy pinkish stripes on the otherwise tan skin on its sides—but beside those two he couldn't really see any differences.

"Um...Alright, there's clearly something I'm not seeing because even though those pink lines don't really suit with the rest of your look—" he joked, vaguely gesturing to them, "—they definitely cannot be the issue here."

"Actually, they're one of the main issue," Shadow replied for a brief moment meeting his partner's now questioning gaze, before turning his look away once more and sighing. "Right beside my bulbus glandis."

"Your  _ what _ ?" Sonic asked, furrowing his brows in confusing. "Shadow, you know you cannot speak Latin on me."

The ebony agent sighed, crimson eyes turning to stare into their green counterparts as Shadow asked in the most serious of tones, "...Say, Sonic, are you familiar with the mating process of canines?"

"...No?" Sonic replied, perplexed at why they were suddenly speaking about dogs.

Shadow let out a heavy sigh. "Well, then—to put it simply—a bulbus glandis is an erectile tissue that, during canine mating, swells up with blood, forming a so called 'knot' which locks the male's penis inside the female. It serves the purpose of decreasing the leakage of semen and increasing the chance of fertilization by keeping the other males unable to mate with the female for several minutes."

"And you've got that?" Sonic asked to confirm that he had understood correctly.

"Yes, I've got that."

"Hm..." Sonic looked contemplatively at him for a moment. "When exactly does...the swelling happen?"

Surprised by the unexpected question, Shadow only gazed at his partner, taking a moment before answering, "Well—in canines' case it happens right after penetration, in mine...right before I climax."

"So if we theoretically were to have sex—" Sonic started, Shadow's eyes widening in a mix of surprise and disbelief at the proposition, "—everything would be alright as long as you pulled out at the end, right?"

Shadow stared at his partner for a long time, still not believing what he'd just head. "...You aren't seriously considering having sex with me, are you, hedgehog?"

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't," Sonic explained, opening his arm and shrugging his shoulders in the 'I don't really see a problem here' manner. "I mean—this issue doesn't really seem unsolvable to me."

The ebony agent stared at him for a moment longer, before snorting. "You haven't even heard about the second issue yet."

"I'm sure that beside being a design sin, it's absolutely-"

"Electric tissue."

"...Pardon?" Sonic asked, blinking comically as he was sure he couldn't have heard right. "Did you seriously just say  _ electric  _ tissue?"

Shadow nodded.

"Like that one of electric eel?" the hero continued, receiving another nod, the hero's expression morphing into one of pure surprise right afterwards. "...What in the name of Chaos is that for?"

"Well, I can only theorize about that part as Black Doom didn't bother to explain that bit to Professor." Shadow sighed. "However, I've came to the assumption that its purpose is to stimulate the female's vagina with light electric shocks and thus help her reach an orgasm so ovulation would occur. But because the ovulation of Mobian women is no longer directed by those due to evolution, but instead by hormones, it'd serve no real purpose even if I wanted to produce an off-spring with one."

"And...can you control that...?" Sonic asked curiously, green gaze briefly falling to his lap but coming back up upon seeing his privates had already reflexively retracted back at some point in their conversation. However, Shadow did not really pay thought to the action and instead let out an amused snort at the somehow expected question. "No, unfortunately. Which also means any kind of sexual contact with me would be highly uncomfortable for you."

"How can you know? Maybe I'm into electroshocks and both of us just don't know it yet," Sonic joked with a grin. "Which wouldn't be as much of surprise considering I must be at least slightly masochistic with how I let you  _ torture  _ me sometimes."

"Torture you?" Shadow raised a brow at the term. "How exactly if I may ask?"

"Teasing me, drawing things out, leaving me hanging at the very  _ edge _ ," the cobalt hero listed as he leaned closer, letting their noses brush and breaths mingle. "These things, you  _ sadist _ ."

"You call that torture?" the agent asked as he leaned closer in response, his breath washing over the other's mouth as there were now barely two inches of distance between their lips. "You haven't even seen yet what I'm capable of, hedgehog."

"Then bring it on," Sonic challenged him, a big smile stretching over the fawn lips before they were captured in a deep kiss, the hero letting himself be pushed onto his back while his partner moved atop his form.

While his mouth was mercilessly plundered, Sonic quickly removed both of his cotton gloves and socks, the later being taken off not with the help of his hands but instead toes as he did not wish to interrupt the kiss. Then he brought his now gloveless hands up and let them run along the smooth and strong pectoral muscles of his partner, enjoying how he could sense the hidden power inside them without the barrier of his gloves.

"See something you like?" Shadow murmured close to his lips once he removed himself from them, crimson eyes sparkling with amusement at seeing Sonic once again marveling over his chest; the cobalt hero seemed to do that anytime he had a chance.

"Actually, yes," Sonic replied with a grin, letting his hands slid lower onto the other's stomach and caress the area in the same way that he had done with the agent's chest. "Many things."

"Good." Shadow let a smirk make its way onto his face, shifting his position and lowering his head to once again kiss the other. "I also see many things I like."

Sonic gasped into the lip-lock as he felt a knee brush between his legs, the brief contact sending a rush of excitement up his spine—and this excitement grew into arousal when he felt the knee being joined by a hand, the soft massaging motions soon giving a rise to a protruding bump in this particular area.

Giving a soft moan as the agent moved his mouth to nibble at his neck, the cobalt hero began to move his hands again, running them over his lover's sides and hips before moving up to brush them down the agent's dark and spiky back—and digging in his nails too when he felt rather rough stroke below, the slightly violent treatment thrilling him.

Deciding it was the time to stop just enjoying himself and not participating significantly, Sonic brought his hands to Shadow's front again, taking a brief moment to trace the line of muscles right below the agent's navel before moving them even _lower_ , for the first time ever not being stopped from brushing them over the other's groin.

Not expecting the action, Shadow inhaled sharply at the touch of Sonic's hands, the peach digits leaving burning sensation in their way as they stroked and caressed him to make his own arousal show. And even though the care felt  _ wonderful _ , Shadow still failed to stop caring about the thought of what could happen if the hero succeeded in his task. "Sonic, this is not nece—"

"I won't be the only having fun today," Sonic cut in before he could finish, a determined expression on the hero's face. "This time we are doing this  _ together _ ."

"I'm perfectly entertained and satisfied by just watching you, hedgehog," the agent replied, frowning slightly. "There's no need for this."

"Liar," was Sonic's only response, blue eye-lids closing halfway before the hero let out a tired sighed. "Stop worrying about me, Shad. I'm not made of glass—I can handle this."

Shadow gazed at the other hedgehog for a moment longer, searching the other's eyes and expression for any sings of hidden nervosity or fear; but there were none to be perceived.

Sonic truly wasn't afraid to try this.

"Well, in that case—" Shadow began to move his hand again, earning himself a small moan from the lithe speedster with the action. "—There's one more thing you should know."

" _ Ah _ , let me guess," Sonic cut in once again, a small grin playing on his lips now as a sign that the hero planned to crack a joke as his next remark. "Shadow Jr. can make a—"

However, this joke was forgotten the moment Sonic realized that his hands, suddenly, felt much more slick than they should have.

"...Wet?" Sonic said aloud, confused,. His eyes immediately focused onto where his hands were—which was still his lover's groin—seeing that the other was already unsheathed and that previously pink lines on Shadow's length were now of a deep red color and oozing some transparent and slippery substance, the hero blinking at the unusual occurrence. "...I think I might need an explanation."

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Shadow started with a small sigh, green eyes turning to look at his face in curiosity. "Those lines beside being made of electric tissue are glands that produce natural lubricant."

"Well, that's...handy," Sonic commented as he let his gaze settle where it had previously been, a small amused grin appearing on his lips a moment later. "Are you trying to surpass a Swiss Army knife with number of functions or something?"

"I don't need to," Shadow replied, quickly taking care of his own gloves, which he hadn't had the time to discard yet, throwing them to the side without a care where they would land. "I know enough to make you scream even without any extra functions."

"Reallyyy?" Sonic asked with a slightly raised brow, crawling backwards to the center of the bed to give them more space to interact comfortably, the ebony agent following him soon after and then settling in between his spread blue legs. "I'm still waiting for you to use that knowledge," he taunted the agent as Shadow leaned over him again, the hero giving a surprised cross of a yelp and moan when his lover suddenly rolled his dark hips against his own, rubbing their arousals together with the action.

"Could you repeat that? I'm not sure I've caught it," Shadow commented with a smug grin as he continued to move his hips against the other's, the cobalt hero making sure to grit his teeth this time to not give the other the satisfaction of hearing him moan.

"That was a low trick, you b- _ Oh! _ "

With hips reflexively jerking at the unexpected sensation, Sonic blinked in surprise, eyes wide, as the electroshock that his groin had just received had not felt exactly  _ bad _ ...

Green eyes turned to look at the slightly anxious rubies, the agent aware what was the reason of his sudden silence.

"You know, earlier I was just joking about enjoying electroshocks—but, hell, that actually felt...good," Sonic admitted quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the confession. _Yup, I'm definitely a masochist..._ "Though give me a warning next time, will ya? That really startled me."

"I thought you liked surprises," Shadow replied with a smirk, the unease disappearing from his eyes when he'd been assured his partner was actually enjoying this extraordinary ability of his. "Unfortunately, I cannot give you a warning even though I'd like to. I can feel it coming only a split of second before it happens."

"...I guess I'm receiving a plenty of surprises today then," Sonic commented with a grin, before propping himself up and giving a fast peck on the lips to Shadow. "But now, let's get back to where we were." The hero raised his hips to bring the other back on the right track, not surprised in the slightest when a moment later Shadow dove onto his mouth like a thirsty man would do on a water, slick muscle slipping past his lips and joining his own.

Sonic moaned, enjoying how the pleasure of the activity mixed together with the one of the  _ electrifying  _ care below and rushed through his system with the power of an unstoppable windstorm.

Thought that was not the only unstoppable thing at the moment—or maybe he just did not want them to stop—as there were now two strong and dark hands moving in between his thighs and forcing them apart, leaving him spread for the other to do whatever he desired—what _both_ of them desired.

However, that did not mean that he didn't wince at the initial sting of two slick fingers invading him, the dark digits touching and stretching his inner walls with practiced ease as they searched for that one  _ spot _ _ — _

" _ Ah! _ " The hero threw his head backwards as his vision flashed for a brief moment, his insides constricting around the other's fingers as they prodded and jabbed into his prostate, making his vision fill with stars. His lower body spasmed in an intense pleasure and tan lips were now being pressed to his once again, Shadow not allowing him even a moment of rest and instead driving him further into the land of utter bliss.

Back arching, he panted and moaned into the kiss, so deep in euphoria he barely noticed Shadow adding another digit, the fingers twisting and curling inside him without a single break, all the pleasure of the stimulation shooting straight to his groin—

"Shadow, stop," he ordered the darker hedgehog somehow breathlessly, fighting the almost painful pressure in his lower abdomen that felt like if it was about to snap. He moved his hand downward to grasp onto the agent's and then tugged it away, crimson eyes looking up to him in momentary confusion, and therefore he explained, "It's enough. We can start."

Hesitantly Shadow slowly moved his own dark hands onto his blue hips, gazing at him for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"One hundred percent sure," Sonic replied with a grin, pressing his pelvis into the other's crotch more and, in response, receiving a quiet groan that made his grin only grow bigger. "So get moving."

"So impatient," Shadow remarked with an amused smirk, dark hands grabbing blue hips to line them up. "But, trust me—" The agent leaned over the hero again, Sonic's breath hitching when he felt Shadow's tip press against his entrance teasingly. "—your patience so far will be rewarded," Shadow finished and then finally pushed into the waiting blue body below, a long hiss leaving them both at the sensation.

Shadow looked up to his lover's face that was now twisted in mild discomfort. Whether it was because of being stretched more or the irregular electroshocks, the agent had no time to analyze as he had to use all of his mental capacity to resist the temptation of just pounding into the hero like there was no tomorrow, the _glorious_ sensation of being buried so deep and squeezed so _tight_ making it an incredibly difficult task.

Thus in order to distract himself—and Sonic—he moved his head lower and pressed his mouth into the crook of Sonic's shoulder, nibbling and sucking on the delicate flesh of the hero's neck until a deeply red mark formed there, Sonic's quiet gasps and moans being the only sounds to be heard while he'd worked.

Shadow took a brief moment to admire his work—and the cobalt hero's so beautifully flushed face—before he leaned down and gave his partner a prolonged kiss—

—which become much more heated when Sonic choose that exact moment to roll his hips, giving him a wordless signal that he should begin paying attention to different areas of the hero's body beside everything up his shoulders.

Sonic gave him a toothy grin the moment he lifted his head high enough to see it, emerald orbs sparkling with mischief.

"Haven't you forgotten about something?" the hero asked, giving another roll of hips to indicate what this _something_ exactly was.

"Maybe. Care to remind me what?" Shadow asked with a faked confusion, drawing back and pushing back in the moment Sonic opened his mouth to reply, a surprised cry leaving him instead.

"For some reason, I find it hard to think clearly at the moment," the agent continued as he nestled his muzzle in the crook of Sonic's shoulder again—this time the other one—his hips beginning to move in a steady rhythm, the other speedster trying to move with him but finding it difficult with the heavy weight of artificial hedgehog pushing him into the mattress.

"I wonder why that is," Sonic replied in a joke before a series of short moans left him, peach arms shooting up to drag the other's head lover into a passionate kiss that lasted until the very moment the aforementioned limbs reflexively tightened around Shadow's neck when unexpectedly strong electroshock racked the lithe blue form. It tore a shout from Sonic's throat and a groan from his as the impulse caused the hero's inner walls to spasm, closing tightly around him and thus just stimulating the electric glands to produce more current...

Separating himself from Sonic's lips and half-straightening his back, Shadow took a deep breath to clear his hazy mind and muster the remains of his mental strength.

He needed to act while he still had the time—to regain the full control over his hips, which were now practically moving with a mind of their own—to withdraw himself before they achieved the blissful release that felt so close now—

Therefore, he mustered all of his inner strength and began to pull out, all the pleased sounds that clawed at the back of his throat not allowed to be heard so Sonic would hear his warning instead. "Sonic, _ah_ , I'm about—"

But before he could finish his sentence, blue legs suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist—Sonic taking the opportunity to participate more in their sensual tango now when he wasn't pinned down by his greater weight—and drove him deeper than he'd ever was before, the hero's muscles wildly constricting around him as he'd hit his sweet spot on the way in.

For a brief moment Shadow felt himself getting lost in an incredible ecstasy, his orgasm rushing over him like a tidal wave and drawing him from the shore that was the present moment, the agent becoming of himself—and his and Sonic's current situation—aware, only once it was too late to do something about it.

" _Chaos—!_ " Sonic twisted and wriggled, eyes squeezed shut as blue heels and peach fingers dug into the soft mattress to give the hero better footing as he tried to escape the now constant electrical stimulation inside him but trapped because of the knot that had formed. The previously irregular electric shocks were now more like a chain of quick and intense jolts, the ceaseless stimulation making his innermost muscles spasm, the overexcited nerve receptors barely having any time to send a signal to his brain before having to process another. " _Heavens,_ _Shadow! G-AHHH!_ "

Green eyes snapped open and, upon seeing their corners filling with tears, Shadow could feel his heart plummet into the depths of his stomach, the content feeling of afterglow and the pleasant sensations, which were still coming from below, getting pushed into the farthest corner of his mind to let guilt, worry and shame take their place.

"Please,  _ hahh _ ..." Shaking peach arms pressed against the mattress, pushing the cobalt hero up so he could grasp on a dark shoulder, the action surprising Shadow greatly because of the circumstances. However, Sonic did not let go even after a moment and instead used his shoulder as a prop to pull himself to sit upright in his lap, peach arms circling him and fawn muzzle getting buried in the crook of his shoulder, the cobalt hero's moans and incoherent mumbles now muffled by his shoulder. " _ Hng—! _ "

Hesitantly dark arms returned the embrace, their owner feeling conflicted about his lover seeking reassurance in his presence despite him being the cause of his suffering.

"Keep still," Shadow murmured into the blue ear in the end, arms tightening protectively around the shivering form of his partner. "It'll end soon."

Sonic mumbled something into his shoulder, blue hips twitching sporadically and peach-furred hands digging into the agent's quill covered back as the hero waited for the shocking to subdue, a loud scream leaving him with the last—the strongest one. Shadow felt as his stomach was splashed with Sonic's release and one last long spasm of the hero's insides before the speedster's body sank fully onto him, becoming pliant and unmoving in his hold.

For a long moment the only thing to be heard were Sonic's quick breaths, his shoulders heaving as he filled and then emptied his lungs in a never-ending cycle, Shadow feeling a stab of guilt with each taken wordless breath.

_ Only if he hadn't waited so long—! _

"Man, what a ride," Sonic commented suddenly, the statement accompanied by a laugh that threw Shadow for a loop, the sound nowhere close to the angry and/or hurt tone he had expected. The hero leaned a bit backwards, hands moving from the agent's spiky back to rest his palms against the other's chest instead.

"Unfortunately, we'll probably be able to do this only twice a week. We both might have a great stamina but I'm pretty sure my body wouldn't be able to withstand such an orgasm every second day," Sonic continued with a chuckle as he pressed his forehead against Shadow's, the action accompanied by a tired sigh and his eyes closing. "Man, I won't even be surprised if I can't walk tomorrow."

"...You mean..." Sonic re-opened his eyes curiously at the sound of his partner's unusually quiet and hesitant voice, seeing Shadow staring at him in something akin to disbelief. "...You want to do this again?"

The cobalt hero blinked, unsure why he would be asked such a question—and why Shadow looked so surprised. "Well, of course. This was nice—and fun," he said, shifting a bit on the other's lap. "A bit _extraordinary_ but fun nonetheless. I really enjoyed it."

With the blankest expression possible, Shadow only gazed at his partner, his stressed-out mind now having problem to cope with the fact that Sonic had just not only said that he wanted to do this again but also—that he'd  ** _**enjoyed** _ ** it.

"Um...Shads, you still with me?" the cobalt hero asked after a moment, waving his hand before the agent's face. "You're kind of unnerving me here."

"Are you serious?" Shadow suddenly asked, the question making Sonic blink in confusion.

"About what?"

"About what you just said," the agent replied, Sonic not really sure why that would matter.

"Um, yeah, you being that quiet was pretty disturbing-"

"I mean before that."

"About the sex?" Sonic asked, receiving a quick nod just a moment later. "Well, I mean what I said—It was fun. But why is that so important?" the cobalt hero asked, tilting his head in question.

"I..." Shadow looked as if he had trouble formulate his thoughts, but then he sighed and pressed his forehead against Sonic's chest and started to pour out the contents of his troubled mind, "I...didn't think you would want to do this with me after knowing how  _ different  _ I am and when you said you wanted to—I expected you'd hate it and wouldn't want to do it ever again—and then  _ that  _ happened and I just..."

Sonic blinked in surprise. This was what had been bothering Shadow all this time?

"Shads..." Sonic cooed, using his hands to guide the other to look up at him, red eyes meeting his just a moment later. "I would have stopped it at the very start if I hadn't liked it." He rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, both briefly closing their eyes during the action. "I would never lie to you like that," he said, his green eyes sincere and full of affection.

The ebony agent returned the look, the same emotions shining in his own crimson ones. "Chaos, what did I do to deserve you?" Shadow murmured and then he locked their lips in a short but passionate kiss, his left arm pressing the other hedgehog closer by the waist while the same hedgehog's arms looped around his neck.

"Who knows," Sonic breathed, smile tugging at his lips. "But whatever it was, I'm glad you did it."

The cobalt hero leaned back, grinning widely now. "But let's move to a different topic—Is there anything else different about your body I should know about?" Sonic asked to give the other something else to think about, the hero raising a curious brow with the question.

Shadow looked as if he was contemplating the answer for a moment. "...Nothing significant. Just minor things."

"Liiike?" Sonic asked, drawing out the question on purpose; he  _ wanted  _ to know what other things were different about Shadow's body.

"I've got much better developed senses than ordinary Mobians—" Shadow pressed a small kiss to the side of the hero's neck, next to his mark. "—higher muscle and bone density—" Another kiss, this time to Sonic's jaw. "—and ability to regenerate absolutely every tissue."

"Every tissue?" Sonic asked, surprised by the new information. "So, if you lost a lung, you would just grow it back?"

"Yes," Shadow replied, ceasing his caress for the moment to answer Sonic's questions; the hero suddenly looked like if he had a bunch of them.

"And what if you lost your arm? You would be able to grow that back too?" the blue and peach speedster asked, eyes shining with curiosity and fascination about this new discovery.

"I said  _ every  _ tissue, hedgehog," Shadow reminded him, "That means that, yes, an arm too. My right arm is actually not the original one."

Sonic looked curiously at the mentioned limb, not seeing any difference between it and Shadow's other arm. "Is that why you preffer using your left hand for most things?"

"Yes, it takes a lot of time to achieve a good motor control over a new arm," Shadow explained, stretching the limb a bit. "Hopefully, I won't have to do that again anytime soon."

"Hopefully," Sonic mused, shifting a bit in his 'seat' again. "Um, I think we can try to move now—Not that I wouldn't appreciate us having a nice talk but I  _ really  _ need to pee," Sonic smiled sheepishly. "So, um, do you think you could let go?"

Shadow immediately removed his arm from around the other's waist to which Sonic instantly responded by attempting to get up—and succeeding—and then the hero blushed deep red as he felt  _ fluids _ , which he wasn't exactly able to hold back after being stretched for so long, leave his body and roll down his thighs, a small wet puddle appearing underneath him just a moment later.

"Um..." the hero laughed awkwardly, making sure to avoid meeting his lover's gaze. "Maybe we should change the sheets first..."

"Leave that for later. I still haven't decided whether I am going to try persuade you into a second round or not."

As expected, the suggestion immediately brought a both interested and slightly hesitant expression to the other's face, the hero clearly realizing his body most likely would not endure another round of an intense sex this early but at the same time wanting to repeat the experience when the opportunity was there.

Seeing this reaction to his joked proposition, Shadow gave a short laugh and a shake of head. "Just go to the bathroom, Sonic."

Fortunately, Sonic didn't need to be told twice, a flash of blue disappearing behind the bathroom door just a moment later.

Shadow sighed and reached for the box of tissues that he always left lying around, taking a couple of tissues to clean the mess on his stomach before it could dry. Once that was done, he let himself fall backwards into the soft pillows of their bed with a quiet thud, eyes sliding shut as he relaxed and basked in the beautiful knowledge that Sonic actually _liked_ all of him despite his oddities...

"Somebody's happy~" Sonic's voice announced a minute later, the hero clearly finished with his business as a weight settled onto Shadow's stomach just few seconds afterwards, the ebony agent opening his eyes to see his lover sitting atop him and using his bent striped legs as some kind of backrest with a grin on his face. "What are ya thinking about?"

"You," Shadow replied, an idea popping up in his head. Wanting to have a moment of surprise, the agent swiftly pushed his torso up and at the same time pulled his legs apart, the combination of movements making the hero fall backwards and onto the bed with a surprised yelp, Shadow immediately shifting his position to be hovering over his partner's lying form.

Shadow met the other's surprised gaze, the agent letting a predatory smirk onto his face. "And all the _things_ I want to do to you..."

He leaned down to connect their lips again and the cobalt speedster met him halfway, the peach lips clicking together with his own as two perfect pieces of puzzle, the passion and drive that Sonic felt still able to be sensed in the kiss, but now not as intense due to the hero's fatigue.

Which Sonic even confirmed by looking up at him with a sleepy look on his face the very moment they separated at the demand of their lungs. "Even though I'd love to know what exactly these things are, we'll have to leave that for some next time. I'm really tired—and sore, my butt is off limits for next 48 hours—note that."

"Well, then it's good most of my plans don't involve your rear..." Shadow commented with a playful smirk and began to trail a line of kisses from the hero's navel suspiciously downwards, the hero's tired brain taking a long time to catch up with the events and figuring out what was his lover doing.

Thus once it did, Shadow had already reached his destination.

And all Sonic was left to do was to scream and let himself get lost in the pleasure.

 


End file.
